There have heretofore been proposed various constructions for clasps for personal ornaments or furnishings. For example, bolt-ring and swivel types are known and they resort to mechanical means for coupling. These types, therefore, are relatively high in coupling force, but, on the other hand, since they are complicated in construction, the coupling and decoupling operation is troublesome, sometimes making it impossible for the user to put on and take off the ornament or furnishing without calling for a helping hand. Another type which utilizes magnetic attraction for coupling purposes has also been proposed. Although this type is easy to couple and decouple, it is so low in coupling force that there is a danger of the ornament or furnishing falling off the wearer of itself during use.